The Miniature Crime Scene Killer
by chriscarter661
Summary: Voilà la suite ! Pour les impatients.. C'est pas terrible et je m'en excuse. Toujours WARNING aux spoilers free qui n'auraient pas vu un seul épisode de la saison 7. Meme si le chapitre 2 ne comporte aucun spoiler et aucun interet non plus ! lol
1. Chapter 1

THE MINIATURE CRIME SCENE KILLER

Voilà, je reposte.. je suis vraiment désolée de réécrire encore mon histoire, mais ca ne m'allait pas du tout, enfin, si, mais y'a des choses qui n'allait pas.. Alors je recommence. En gros la première partie ressemblera à l'ancienne version, mis à part quelques modiications du, d'une part aux nouveaux spoilers en cours et d'autre part à mes nouvelles idées pour cette histoire.. J'suis pas très clair là.. Tant pis... lisez donc amies et amis, et surtout : ENJOY !

Special dedicace, comme toujours : a pupuce, Croll et Milla.. mes trois lectrices...lol..

Merci aussi à mes autres lecteurs anonymes

Luv y guys... et encore fois désolée de vous faire relire mon histoire encore et toujours...

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicscsicscsicisciscisiciscisicsicisicsicisicsicisic

Tout était relativement calme dans la maison. En fond sonore, on pouvait entendre un air d'opéra. Le soleil entrait par les larges baies vitrées et remplissait la pièce principale de chaleur. Sur les murs blancs, on ne voyait que des insectes "en cage". Beaucoup de papillons, de toute taille, mais également des cafards, des scarabées, des mouches… Sur les étagères, des livres, des livres, et encore des livres. Des livres de criminologie, mais également des livres d'entomologie, de chimie, et étonnement, des romans policiers et de science fiction. La maison de Gil Grissom était l'exacte réplique de son bureau du laboratoire de criminologie de Las Vegas, en beaucoup plus grand.

Dans la cuisine, Gil essayait de faire la vaisselle. Essayait simplement, car les lèvres de Sara Sidle était collées contre son cou. Celle-ci le serrait contre elle, ne lui laissant que peut de mouvement libre. Sara avait attendu Grissom pendant 4 horriblement longues semaines. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés une seule fois pendant ces 4 semaines, d'un commun accord. Gil avait besoin de s'éloigner du bureau, et même si Sara partageait sa vie privée depuis presque deux ans, elle était aussi un membre de son équipe. Et qui dit équipe, dit labo. Et Grissom ne pouvait plus supporter le labo. Il avait été sur le point d'exploser. Leur séparation avait sans doute été l'un des moments les plus durs de leur vie, mais depuis son retour, Sara voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Gris était revenu détendu de son congé sabbatique et Sara le retrouvait comme au premier jour de leur rencontre, 10 ans plus tôt.

Le jour de son retour, il l'avait guetté toute la nuit, jusqu'au moment où elle était arrivée, toute puante. Elle l'avait alors fui, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Mais Gris l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras à ce moment là, même si ils étaient au beau milieu du couloir du labo. 4 ... semaines.

Les mains de Sara s'attardèrent sur la ceinture de Gil. Celui-ci arrêta brusquement l'eau et se retourna pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Sara se glissaient sous la chemise de Gris, pendant que les mains de celui-ci se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Ils sentirent soudain entre eux une vibration, ce qui les fit se séparer d'un bond. Le Pager de Grissom vibrait. Il le décrocha de sa ceinture et regarda l'écran. "Rappeler Brass". Gris raccrocha le pager a sa ceinture et reprit Sara dans ses bras pour continuer leur câlin. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Sara, mais à ce moment là, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. L'air déconfit, mais serrant toujours Sara dans ses bras, Grissom décrocha.

"Grissom"

Sara continuait l'exploration du cou de Gris, celui-ci essayant désespérément de garder son calme.

"OK Jim, donne moi 15 min et je suis tout à toi"

Il raccrocha et Sara s'éloigna de lui.

"J'peux t'accompagner ?"

"Non, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dès que j'ai fini je te rejoins et on pourra finir.. heu… enfin, tu vois…"

2 ans de presque vie commune et Griss était toujours incapable d'exprimer clairement ses sentiments, émotions ou envies.

Sara lui donna un dernier bisou sur la joue et lui tendit sa veste.

"Reviens vite"

Il n'était pas revenu de la journée. Sara avait donc passé son samedi sans l'homme de sa vie. Mais elle avait l'habitude. C'était ça de vivre avec l'entomologiste le plus côté des Etats Unis.

Quand Sara arriva au labo à 23H00, soit une heure plus tôt que prévu, Gil était dans son bureau avec Jim Brass. Une maquette était posée sur son bureau. Sara compris tout de suite que le "célèbre" tueur à la Miniature avait encore frappé.

"Grissom ?"

Sara se rapprocha du bureau et se pencha sur la maquette. Elle reconnue immédiatement la pièce. Il s'agissait de la réplique exacte de la salle de repos du labo. Un mannequin était couché sur un des canapé, du sang répandu de partout sur le canapé.

"C'est arrivé cet après midi au courrier" dit Jim.

"Et pourquoi personne ne m'a appelé ? Je travaille sur cette affaire avec toi depuis le début Griss, tu..."

"C'est l'équipe de jour qui a prit cette affaire"

Ecklie arriva a ce moment là.

"Toujours en avance Siddle ! Alors Gil, qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur cette miniature ?"

"Pas grand chose pour le moment... Mon équipe a besoin d'enquêter"

"C'est la 5ème miniature en 8 mois, Gil !, et cette fois il s'agit de notre labo. Ce n'est plus ton équipe ou celle de jour, tout le labo est concerné cette fois!"

"Conrad ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver, je vais coincer ce gars !"

"J'aime ton optimisme, mais il ne nous laisse rien pour…"

"Conrad ! Laisse moi gérer cette affaire"

"Ca fait 8 mois que tu la gères, et je ne vois pas d'avancement"

"Les gars, calmez vous, ça …"

"Jim, on ne vous a rien demandé"

Catherine entra dans la salle en pleine tourmente. Elle se mit au milieu des trois hommes en colères et essaya de les calmer. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, jusqu'au moment où le sheriff entra dans la pièce à son tour. D'un coup, tout le monde se tut. Sara n'avait pas entendu un seul mot de l'altercation, elle était penchée sur la miniature avec la loupe de Gil et observait la poupée étendue sur le canapé.

"On vous entend hurler depuis le parking... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la miniature. Le sheriff McKeen s'en approcha et regarda de plus près ce mini labo, Catherine en fit autant. Sara se recula soudain et rentra dans Grissom.

"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?"

"C'est le labo, Jeff"

"Merci Conrad pour cet éclaircissement… Gil ?"

"Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Jeff, j'ai besoin de temps pour vous en dire plus" Sara fixait la miniature de loin, paniquée.

"Gil, ce gars est en train de nous prendre pour des cons !"

"Merci Conrad…Gil, je vous laisse encore gérer cette affaire avec votre équipe pour cette nuit, mais si vous n'avez pas avancé demain matin à la première heure, je redonne le tout à Ecklie !"

Griss regarda sa montre. Son équipe n'allait pas tardée. Ecklie et le shériff sortirent du bureau. Griss se rapprocha de Sara et passa doucement sa main dans son dos. Jim les observait.

Catherine était penchée sur la miniature avec sa loupe, elle observait le moindre recoin de la mini salle de repos. Elle recherchait une chose très précise, la photo de la poupée ensanglantée que Grissom avait trouvé dans chacune des 8 dernières miniatures. Il n'y avait pourtant pas des milliers d'endroits pour cacher des photos. La salle de repos était assez… vide ? Une table centrale, un mini frigo, un distributeur de boisson, deux canapés… Cette photo devait bien être quelque part. Elle s'attarda sur la poupée.

"Mais c'est Sara !"

Elle porta son regard sur Sara. Grissom était prêt d'elle et se mordait l'intérieur de la joue nerveusement. Sara sortit en courant du bureau et se précipita dans les vestiaires. Grissom fit signe à Catherine de la suivre. Lui et Jim devait découvrir le plus rapidement possible qui en voulait à la vie de Sara.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Grissom avait démonté toute la miniature à la recherche de la photo, sans la trouver. Pourquoi le tueur à la miniature avait il changé son mode de fonctionnement ? Pas de photo… Mais il avait quand même trouver quelque chose d'assez ennuyeux, mais il n'était pas prêt à parler de ça à ses collègues.

A minuit, toute l'équipe se réunit dans le bureau de Grissom. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques heures avant que cette affaire ne change d'équipe. Et Grissom ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Pas question de donner cette affaire à Ecklie. La miniature était au milieu de la table, tout le monde la regardait, fasciné. Sara était avec eux. Greg tout près d'elle.

"Bon, Warrick, Nick, vous vous occupez de la salle de repos… Retournez là dans tout les sens ! Sara et Greg vous rejoignez Archie et vous regardez toutes les vidéos surveillances du labo, ce gars a du venir par ici pour connaitre cette pièce dans les moindre déatils. Catherine, tu viens avec moi, on va reprendre les 8 premières miniatures, pour voir si je n'aurais pas raté quelque chose. Au boulot les…!"

"Gris…" Sara le coupa."ce n'est pas toi qui a raté quelque chose, c'est nous…Tu n'es pas le seul a avoir examiné ces miniatures."

Sara sentait que Grissom retombait dans le même état qu'avant son congé sabbatique. Et il n'était pas question que cette fois elle le laisse s'enfoncer sans l'aider, même si elle était complètement paniquée à l'idée d'être la prochaine victime de ce fou furieux. Mais Gris ne releva pas son commentaire, il prit la miniature et il repartit dans son bureau, suivit de Catherine. Greg prit le bras de Sara et l'entraîna vers la salle des vidéos.

Sara et Greg s'installèrent avec Archie dans la salle des vidéos et regardèrent toutes les vidéos à la recherche du moindre indice. Greg était sur une bande à vitesse rapide quand quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. Il revint en arrière. Il était sur la vidéo de la caméra installée au dessus de la porte du bureau de Grissom. Il remit le film à vitesse normale. Sara était à l'image, elle marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, des sacs à la main, dans sa combinaison bleue. Elle se retourna d'un bond, étonnée. Elle fit un geste pour tenir à distance quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait pas encore, puis elle se mit à reculer doucement en souriant et en parlant à la personne… Cette personne était Grissom. Elle reculait et il avançait vers elle. Greg ne le voyait que de dos. Jusqu'au moment où elle s'éloigna plus vite, Gris restant sur place, elle allait disparaître dans un autre couloir quand elle se retourna, dis quelque chose et s'éloigna en souriant. Gris resta un moment sans bouger à regarder là où elle avait disparu avant de se tourner. Il avait un immense sourire sur son visage. Greg était complètement choqué, Grissom ne souriait que très très rarement et même dans ces cas exceptionnel, ce n'était jamais un sourire aussi grand que celui-ci. Il mit la vidéo en pause et regarda la date "13 février 2007", le jour du retour de Grissom.

"Sara ?"

Sara arrêta sa bande.

"T'as trouvé quelque chose ?"

Elle se retourna et découvrit l'image de Grissom souriant sur l'écran.

"Non, ce n'est pas Grissom, Greg !"

Archie se tourna vers eux. Greg arrêta la bande, et attrapa Sara par le bras. Il l'entraîna avec lui dans le couloir, regarda si il n'y avait personne dans les environs et la poussa contre un mur, doucement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Greg ?"

"Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis quand quoi ?"

"Toi et… lui"

Sara n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Greg fit un mouvement de tête en direction du bureau de Grissom. Celui-ci était dedans avec Catherine. Il avait vu Greg sortir Sara de la salle des vidéos et il les regardait discuté. Sara croisa le regard de Grissom et comprit ce que Greg voulait dire.

"Greg ! Tu crois que Gris et moi… ?"

"J'me trompe ?"

Sara se racla la gorge, elle détestait mentir à son ami. Sara n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, en faite, ses seuls amis étaient ses collègues de boulot, Greg, Nick, Warrick et à un autre niveau Catherine. Et c'était pour elle une torture de ne pas pouvoir leur dire à quel point elle était heureuse avec Gris. Elle l'aimait. Ca tout le monde le savait. Mais personne ne savait en revanche que Grissom avait enfin sorti sa tête de son microscope et prit conscience qu'il aimait lui aussi Sara. Et mieux que tout, qu'il avait enfin agit dans cette direction. Ils avaient gardé leur relation amoureuse secrète depuis presque deux ans, sans que personne ne se pose de questions, ou si ils s'étaient posés des questions, personne n'était venu leur en parlé.

Sara rechercha le regard de Grissom une nouvelle fois, mais elle le vit s'approcher d'eux.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Heu… oui !"

"Greg !" Sara lui jeta un regard tueur pour l'empêcher de parler. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler de tout ça.

"On a encore rien Gris, on faisait une petite pause, on va s'y remettre tout de suite.. Tu viens Greg ?"

Sara attrapa Greg par sa manche et l'entraîna derrière elle. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Grissom qui était étonné.

"Sara attend, j'peux te parler deux minutes ?"

Greg lui lança un regard : "je le savais !" et retourna à son écran. Sara rejoignit Grissom dans le couloir.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"J'suis pas sur que tu veuilles savoir…"

"Dis toujours"

"Greg est au courant"

"Au courant de quoi ?" dit Catherine

Celle-ci venait d'arriver derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un bond.

"Pardon ?" Grissom aimait faire l'imbécile quand il ne voulait pas répondre à une question.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

C'est à ce moment là que Nick et Warrick déboulèrent dans le couloir, complètement paniqués.

"Gris ! Faut que tu viennes voir ça, on a trouvé quelque chose !"

Grissom, Greg, Archie, Sara et Catherine suivirent Nick et Warrick dans la salle de repos. Grissom jeta un regard interrogateur à ses deux enquêteurs. Tout semblait en ordre.

"Qu'est ce qu'on est censé voir ?"

"Ca !"

Nick fit un signe de tête vers une affichette accrochée au mur. C'était une affichette destinée à Grissom. Les gars l'avaient accroché là quelques mois auparavant pour empêcher Gil de mettre ses expériences dans le frigo comme il avait tendance à le faire souvent. A première vue, c'était toujours la même affichette avec les mots écrits en gros et en gras : "Ne touche pas à ça !", et une énorme flèche pointait le frigo.

Grissom s'approcha de l'affichette, Nick à coté de lui. Celui-ci pointa sa lampe UV sur l'affichette et un mot apparu aux yeux de tous. Grissom resta estomaché. Il se retourna doucement vers le petit groupe et ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur Sara. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs et Sara le fixait elle aussi. Personne ne dit un mot, tous perdu dans leur pensé. Nick fut le premier à prendre la parole.

"Gris, on va le trouver."

Cette simple phrase les ramena tous dans la réalité. Gris détacha son regard de Sara et s'adressa à Catherine.

"Retourne voir la maquette … Nick, je te laisse t'occuper de ça…" dit il en pointant son doigt vers l'affichette. "Trouve moi une empreinte la dessus… Warrick, je te laisse prévenir Brass, dis lui de me rejoindre dans 10 minutes dans mon bureau… Greg et Archie, continuez de regarder ces foutus bandes… Sara…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, à la place, il attrapa la main de Sara et l'emmena avec lui dans le vestiaire. Il fit le tour rapidement, pour vérifier si ils étaient seuls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine se pencha sur la miniature avec sa loupe et sa pince et détacha soigneusement l'affichette collée au dessus du frigo. Elle déposa ensuite la mini affichette, qui ne faisait pas plus de quelques millimètres, sur le bureau de Grissom et l'examina attentivement. Les mêmes mots se trouvaient imprimés dessus. Elle prit sa lampe UV et… rien. Elle retourna la mini affichette et découvrit une photographie. Gris avait forcement vu cette photo. Pourquoi n'en avait il parlé à personne ? Et… Catherine regarda plus attentivement la photo et ça lui sauta aux yeux…

Qu'est ce que tout cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Catherine se doutait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose depuis quelques temps, mais là, plus de doute possible. Comment avait elle pu être aveugle à ce point. Elle pensait vraiment être une bonne CSI, mais ratée quelque chose d'aussi énorme ! Comment ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick décrocha l'affichette doucement et l'emmena au labo des empreintes. Il l'a tendit à Mia.

"Non Nicky, ne compte pas sur moi ! Je ne recommence pas ce petit jeu !"

"C'est sérieux cette fois Mia, j'ai besoin que tu relèves les empreintes sur cette affiche et que tu analyse l'encre utilisée pour ça."

Il posa l'affichette et l'alluma avec sa lampe UV. Mia pu alors lire "SARA".

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir…"

Mia se mit immédiatement au travail, Nick resta à coté d'elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps là, Warrick avait réussit à joindre Brass, et il l'attendait à l'accueil, mais Brass n'arriva pas seul, il était accompagné de Ecklie et du sous shérif McKeen.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Brown ?"

"On avance…"

Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau de Grissom. Catherine était toujours dans ses pensés quand ils franchirent le pas de la porte.

"Alors Catherine ?" dit Ecklie.

En entendant la voix d'Ecklie, Catherine cacha ses mains derrières son dos, avec la petite affichette serrée entre les pinces.

"Rien de neuf, pour l'instant…"

"Comment ça, Brown vient de nous dire que vous avanciez... Par exemple, qui est la prochaine victime ?" Catherine fit un hochement d'épaule.

"Ca peut être n'importe qui, les poupées se ressemblent toutes... Une femme en tout cas."

"Ca restreint considerablement nos options dans ce cas... il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes qui travaillent au labo." remarqua Ecklie.

Warrick fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Catherine voulait elle cachée à Ecklie que Sara était la prochaine victime.

"Heu… je vais vous chercher Gil, Warrick ?" Warrick s'excusa et suivit Catherine dans les couloirs.

"Où est ce qu'il est ?"

"Qui ?"

"Grissom !"

"Dans les vestiaires, avec Sara, qu'est ce qui se passe Catherine ?"

"On va bientôt le savoir"

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans les vestiaires et trouvèrent Grissom serrant Sara dans ses bras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir fait le tour des vestiaires, Grissom s'était posé contre un vestiaire, Sara assise en face de lui.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gil ?"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'es la prochaine victime de ce fou furieux, voilà ce qu'il y a…"

"Gil…"

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'autre dans la maquette…" Il respira profondément avant de continuer.

"J'aurais du en parler tout de suite à quelqu'un, maintenant Catherine a du trouver la même chose que moi et… et… je vais demander à Brass de te mettre sous surveillance."

"Griss, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir un garde du corps, je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même."

"Non Sara…"

"Alors parle ! Exprime toi ! Dis quelque chose !"

Sara avait l'habitude de son manque de communication, mais dans cette affaire, elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus, d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre ce qui se passait, et comme d'habitude, Griss restait cloîtré dans son silence. En deux ans, elle avait appris à lire dans ses yeux, mais là, tout ce qu'elle voyait s'était une immense peur.

"Je t'aime Sara."

Même si il ne lui avait jamais dit avant, Sara savait qu'il l'aimait à la folie, mais Grissom n'avait jamais mis de mot sur cet amour. Mais là, d'un coup, elle sut. Elle se leva d'un bond et se serra contre lui. Rien n'était plus important. Ils étaient dans les vestiaires, au labo, mais ça ne comptait pas. Grissom ne la repoussa pas, il inhala le parfum de son shampoing en lui embrassant la tête.

"Je t'aime mon cœur, je t'aime tant…"

Warrick et Catherine entrèrent dans le vestiaire à ce moment là.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara se détacha de Grissom, mais celui-ci laissa sa main dans le dos de Sara. Plus rien ne lui importait à part le bien être de Sara. Sara était très mal à l'aise par le geste de Grissom en présence de ses deux collègues.

"Gil, Ecklie et le shérif sont de nouveau là" dit Catherine en refermant la porte. Warrick et elle restèrent devant la porte, en attendant que Gil dise quelque chose. "Tu veux nous dire quelque chose ?"

"Pas vraiment, non."

"Gil, tu te rend comptes que le shérif va finir par poser des questions…"

"Pour l'instant, il ne soupçonne rien et tout va très bien…"

"Griss, excuse moi de te dire ça mais…"

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?" dit Sara en se dégageant totalement des bras de Grissom.

Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens pour elle, ni pour Warrick d'ailleurs.

Griss prit la main de Sara. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Warrick et Catherine. Ceux-ci firent mine de sortir, mais Gil les arrêta d'un mouvement de main.

"Il y a une photo dans la miniature…une photo de…" Grissom prit une profonde respiration "une photo de votre mariage !" le coupa Catherine.

Sara porta son regard sur Catherine, paniquée, puis reporta son regard à nouveau sur Grissom. Celui-ci remit sa main dans le dos de Sara, mais celle-ci se recula.

"Comment il a pu avoir une photo de … de notre mariage ?"

"La question serait plutôt de savoir depuis quand vous êtes mariés ???" demanda Warrick "C'est quoi cette histoire ?"

Grissom fut le premier à prendre la parole "On s'est marié en début d'année, juste après mon retour de congé sabbatique."

"Mais comment cet enfoiré a-t-il pu avoir une photo de notre mariage ? On en a même pas une, nous !"

"Il doit nous suivre depuis quelque temps…"

"Qu'est ce qu'on dit à Ecklie et au shérif ? Et qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Sara ?"

"Warrick.. Je vais aller parler au shérif… Catherine, tu peux rester ici avec Sara ?"

"Pourquoi je…"

"S'il te plait" Grissom posa sa main sur sa joue "Reste ici, je t'envoie Brass... Cat ?"

"Ok, Gil, pas de problème."

Grissom sortit du vestiaire avec Warrick, laissant les deux femmes. Grissom savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir Sara, elle avait trop besoin de sa liberté. Il avait même été surpris quand elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Il lui avait proposé ça le lendemain de son retour de congé sabbatique, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il faisait la vaisselle, Sara était en train de relever ses mails, quand, sans se retourner il lui demanda si elle voulait l'épouser. Sara pensa avoir mal entendu et lui fit répéter. Mais non, elle n'avait pas mal entendu, Grissom, l'homme le plus mystérieux de la Planète, venait de lui proposer de passer le reste de ses jours avec lui. Et elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde, elle s'était levée et l'avait serré dans ses bras, Grissom toujours les mains dans l'eau. Il avait alors dit "Je prend ça pour un oui ?". Ils s'étaient mariés le samedi suivant, dans une petite chapelle de Las Vegas avec pour témoins un couple de touristes italiens, ravis de participer activement à une des attractions de Las Vegas. Ils avaient programmé de se marier en fin de matinée mais Grissom avait été appelé par Brass pour résoudre une affaire avec deux adolescents qui avaient disparu. Il avait du mettre toute l'équipe à contribution en pleine journée pour retrouver les deux jeunes le plus vite possible. D'une part parce qu'il voulait les retrouver avant que ce ne soit trop tard, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait vraiment épouser Sara avant la fin de la journée. Tout s'était bien fini pour eux, pas pour les deux jeunes cependant.

Grissom entra dans son bureau et retrouva Brass, le shérif McKeen et Ecklie.

"Alors Gil, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Gil regarda sa montre. 3H42.

"On avance Jeff... Jim, je peux te parler un instant ?"

Jim le suivit dans le couloir, loin des oreilles de ses deux supérieurs.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Gil ?"

"J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service… Sara est dans les vestiaires avec Catherine, j'aimerais que tu restes avec elle ou que tu lui assignes quelqu'un de confiance…"

"Je n'ai pas confiance en grand monde, Gil… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Je veux que quelqu'un surveille Sara 24H/24 jusqu'a ce que je mette la main sur cet enfoiré… On a retrouvé son nom écrit sur une affiche dans la salle de repos, et…" Gris avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer "et, on a trouvé quelque chose d'autre dans la miniature."

Brass n'eut pas le temps de demander de quoi il s'agissait, Ecklie et le sous-shérif les avait rejoint.

"Gil, je vous rappelle qu'il ne vous reste plus que 3 heures pour m'apporter quelque chose de valable." Ecklie ne pu retenir un de ses célèbres sourires narquois, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Grissom au plus haut point. Il tourna les talons sans même prendre la peine de répondre au shérif. Brass le suivit jusqu'au vestiaire, où ils retrouvèrent Sara et Catherine.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiscisciscsicscsicsicsicsicsic

Pendant ce temps, Nick et Mia analysaient l'affichette. Mia tendit a Nick une feuille de résultat.

"Voilà Nicky ! C'était du sang sur cette affiche, mais tu vas pas aimé les résultats."

Nick prit le papier et le lu. Non, ca ne lui plaisait vraiment pas du tout.

"Par contre ce n'est pas une correspondance à 100 , il faut en parler avec Grissom."

Nick sortit du labo ADN sans même un regard pour Mia, et il se précipita à la recherche de son supérieur.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiscisciscsicscsicsicsicsicsic

Quand Nick entra dans les vestiaires, il retrouva tous ses collègues réunis autour de Sara. Ils levèrent tous les yeux sur lui. Gris se rapporcha de lui et lui prit le papier des mains.

"Qu'est ce que ca veut dire Gris ?" demanda Nick.

Gil fronca les sourcils et demanda à tout le monde de sortir de la pièce pour qu'il puisse discutter avec Sara. Une fois seuls, il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui tendit le bout de papier.

"C'est quelqu'un de ta famille, chérie."

"Je n'ai pas de famille Gris, à part toi j'veux dire."

"Tu m'as dis un jour que tu avais un frère, ca peut..."

"Non, il est mort il y a quelques années, d'une overdose."

"Et ta mère ?"

Ils se connaissaient depuis plus de 10 ans, vivaient ensemble depuis près de 2 ans, et Gris venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose du passé de Sara.

"Ma... ma maman est elle aussi morte il y a quelques années... Elle s'est suicidée en prison... Je n'ai pas de famille, Gris. il ne me reste personne, pas d'oncles, de tantes ou de cousins, personne. Il n'y a plus que moi."

"Visiblement pas..."

Sara réfélchis un instant et fronca les sourcils.

"Tu penses à quelqu'un ?"

"Heu... non, c'est stupide."

"Dis toujours."

"Comment dire... j'ai... j'ai eu un enfant, mais il est mort né."

Gris fut très surpris par cette déclaration. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Sara ait pu avoir un enfant.

"C'était y'a combien de temps ?"

"Y'a très longtemps...heu... j'avais 15 ans."

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Sara. Grissom la serra contre lui. Catherine entra doucement dans la pièce.

"Nick vient de nous dire que ce serait quelqu'un..."

"Catherine, encore deux minutes s'il te plait"

Catherine ressortit aussitot. Gris se leva du banc, il se frotta le front et mordit une branche de ses lunettes.

"Sara, raconte moi tout."

"Y'a rien à raconter Gris, j'ai eu un fils, il est mort. Point."

"Et.. le père ?"

"Gris... je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir."

"J'ai besoin de savoir."

Sara prit une profonde inspiration et se lanca : "Heu... j'étais dans une de mes nombreuses familles d'acceuil quand c'est arrivé. Y'avait ce gars qui habitait en face de chez nous, il allait à la fac, Henri... Henri Speek. J'avais 15 ans, il en avait 22... Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'interessait à moi jusqu'au jour où je l'ai surpris sous les fenêtres de ma chambre..."

Gris était appuyer contre les vestiaires, la branche de ses lunettes toujours dans sa bouche. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur les joues de Sara. Elle ne voulait pas que Gris connaisse cette partie de son enfance. Elle lui avait déjà raconter la mort de son père, et maintenant, voilà qu'elle devait lui raconter son deuxième plus lourd secret.

"Enfin... au bout du compte, il est allé en prison et je me suis retrouvée enceinte."

Gris avait eu peur d'entendre ca. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas clairement dit, il n'avait aucun doute. Sara s'était fait violé à l'age de 15 ans par un stupide étudiant de fac.Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et prit les deux mains de Sara dans les siennes en s'accroupissant devant elle.

"Ca va aller, mon coeur."

"Non ca va pas aller, Gris, je ne voulais pas te raconter tout ca... ca ne sert à rien d'y penser..."

"Est ce que ce type est toujours en prison ?"

"Non, il en est sorti très peu de temps après y être entré... Son père était un avocat assez réputé à San Fransisco... Après mon accouchement, j'ai changé de famille d'acceuil et j'ai quitté San Fransisco."

"Sara, je suis désolé de te demander ca, mais... tu es sur que ton bébé était mort ?"

"Heu..."

"Tu as eu un certificat de décès ? Tu l'as vu ?"

"Non."

Sara se leva d'un bond.

"Tu veux dire..."

"Je ne veux rien dire Sara, attend.. ou est ce que tu vas ?"

"Je veux vérifier si..."

Gris ne voulait pas lacher ses mains.

"Gris, je ne quitte pas le labo, promis, je veux juste aller vérifiersi il y a bien un certificat de décès pour mon fils..."

Sara sortit des vestiaires, passa devant tout ses collègues et continua son chemin jusqu'a la salle informatique. Gris retrouva tout ses employé dans le couloir.

"Alors Gris ? Ou on en est ?" demanda Nick.

"Bon... Sara vérifie quelque chose et après on en reparle... en attendant, j'aimerais que vous continuiez vos recherches..; Greg, tu en es ou avec les vidéos ?"

"J'ai peut etre quelque chose... j'ai laissé Archie me decrypter une image... j'vous en dit plus dès que je sais quelque chose."

"Nick ?"

"Rien de plus dans la salle de repos. Pas une empreinte. C'est dingue quand même que ce gars ne nous laisse pas une empreinte mais qu'il écrive avec son sang..."

"Est ce que c'est quelqu'un de Sara connait ?"

"Je pense plutôt que notre gars a utilisé le sang d'un proche de Sara.. Warrick, j'aimerais que tu fasses des recherches sur un certain Henri SPEEK. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux ecrire Speek... Trouve moi tout ce que tu peux et tiens moi au courant rapidement."

"OK, Boss"

"Bon, tout le monde continue, allez..."

Grissom se retrouva seul au milieu du couloir avec Catherine et Jim.

"Gil ?"

"Sara a eut un enfant il y a 21 ans..."

"Quoi ?"

"C'est ce Henri Speek ?"

"Non, lui ce serait... le père, si on peut dire... Elle pensait avoir accouché d'un enfant mort-né, elle est en train de vérifier si il y a un certificat de décès."

"J'vais pouvoir l'aider là-dessus, j'y vais." Brass les laissa.

"Ca fait beaucoup d'informations pour une journée..."

"Oui.. Catherine, je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit pour Sara et moi, mais..."

"Pas de problème, Gil, je comprend..."

TBC... d'ici peu si j'ai des reviews, sinon oubliez moi...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back ! Voilà la suite pour mes nombreux fans. J'espère que ca ne vous décevra pas trop. Ca risque d'être court. Maintenant que je sais exactement (enfin presque) ce qui va réellement se passer dans le dernier épisode, j'ai l'impression qu'écrire une fin a mon histoire is… pointless (pour citer Gris). Bref, je me lance.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Quand Brass entra dans la salle informatique, il trouva Sara, les larmes aux yeux, en train de pianoter sur le clavier. Il s'installa a coté d'elle et lui prit la souris des mains pour continuer les recherches à sa place. Il rentra ses mots de passe et accéda facilement aux fichiers recherchés.

"Sara… tu peux me donner quelques renseignements ?"

Sara acquiesça, en essuyant une larme.

"Heu... tu peux me donner son nom et sa date de naissance ?"

"Jason Siddle, et il est né le 17 mai 1986… Jim… Je… Je sais que…"

Jim lui lança un bref sourire avant de rentrer les informations dans l'ordinateur.

"Je n'ai aucun Jason Siddle… Il est né où ?"

"Au General Hospital de San Francisco"

Jim pianota quelques instants. Une liste de nom apparut à l'écran. Sara lut rapidement les informations et s'arrêta sur un nom.

"Ce nom te dit quelque chose ?"

Elle désignait « Jason Andrews »

"Les Andrews.. C'est chez eux que je vivais à l'époque, c'était ma famille d'accueil."

"Je vais voir si je peux en savoir plus sur ce Jason Andrews."

Brass recommença a pianoter sur son clavier, jusqu'à ce qu'une fiche apparaisse avec la photo d'un beau jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'année.

"Il vit à Las Vegas… ses parents sont Milton et Jenna Andrews"

"Oh mon Dieu !"

"C'est ta famille d'accueil ?"

Sara, en pleurs, acquiesça. Jim imprima la fiche de Jason Andrews-Siddle. Sara ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'écran et de la photo de son fils.

Jim décrocha son téléphone.

"Dispatch, c'est le capitaine Brass, j'aurais besoin d'une voiture au 112 8eme avenue… Très bien, je les retrouve là bas."

Brass se leva et posa affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule de Sara. Il lui tendit la fiche de Jason, et sortit de la pièce.

De leur côté Warrick avait rejoint Catherine et Grissom dans le bureau de celui-ci.

"Alors Warrick ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Henri Speek… Il est à Las Vegas depuis quelques mois. J'ai envoyé une équipe chez lui. J'ai pas réussi à parler à Brass, je l'ai vu partir y'a quelques minutes."

"Oui, il m'a appelé, il s'occupe d'autre chose."

Sara les rejoignit à ce moment là, son papier toujours dans ses mains. Grissom avait reçu un appel de Brass, il savait donc déjà que le fils de Sara était toujours vivant. Sara avait les yeux rouges. Catherine fit signe à Warrick de la suivre à l'extérieur du bureu, pour laisser à Gris et Sara un peu d'intimité.

Grissom l'a prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

"On va le retrouver, mon cœur… Henri est à Las Vegas."

"Tu crois qu'il aurait retrouvé Jason et qui l'aurait kidnappé ?"

"C'est ce qu'on saura très prochainement."

Brass frappa à la porte de Jason Andrews. Il était entouré de deux policiers, l'arme à la main.

"Jason Andrews ?"

Aucune réponse. Brass fit signe aux policiers de défoncer la porte, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Ils entrèrent tous les 3 dans l'appartement à la recherche de Jason. Après avoir vérifié toutes les pièces, Brass appela Grissom.

"Gil, il n'est pas là."

"Warrick a retrouvé Henri Speek. Tes hommes sont sur place en ce moment."

"Je vais les rejoindre immédiatement."

Quand Brass arriva à l'adresse d'Henri Speek, il trouva des dizaines de voitures de police garées autour de l'immeuble. Des coups de feu étaient échangés entre l'immeuble et les policiers.

Grissom et son équipe arrivèrent quelques secondes après lui. Tous se cachaient derrières les voitures, pour éviter les balles. Grissom gardait Sara serré derrière lui, ne voulant pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui. Le sous-sheriff McKeen et Ecklie étaient également présent.

Après de longues minutes interminables, Sara réussit à échapper à la surveillance de Grissom et se précipita vers l'immeuble. Les coups de feu cessèrent immédiatement. Grissom criaient désespérément pour faire revenir Sara, mais celle-ci continua son chemin et entra dans l'immeuble. Henri l'accueilli immédiatement. Il tenait Jason serré contre lui, son pistolet collé contre la tête de Jason.

"Sara ! Comme je suis heureux de pouvoir te revoir enfin !"

"Laisse-le partir Henri."

"Non, ca ce n'est pas possible. Comment vas-tu Sara ?"

"Laisse-le partir Henri."

"Toujours aussi butée…Elle est belle n'est ce pas ?"

Jason acquiesça. Pourquoi était il là ? En quoi était il mêlé a toute cette histoire ? Il venait de passer près d'une semaine enfermé avec ce fou furieux et voilà que maintenant toute les forces de police de l'état semblait s'être rassemblé pour le sauver. Et cette femme devant lui. Il avait se sentiment étrange de la connaitre, mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu.

"Dis bonjour à maman Jason."

Maman ? De quoi parlait il ? Puis d'un seul coup, un autre homme entra dans l'immeuble, il n'était pas armé, tout comme la Sara qui était devant lui. Ils portaient tous les deux des vestes de CSI. Pourquoi est ce que la police lui envoyait des CSI pour le sortir de là ? Il se serrait plutôt attendu à voir des membres des SWAT, mais des CSI ? Non armés ? Comment allaient-ils pouvoir le sortir de là ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il lui parlait de sa maman ?

"Sara, sors d'ici."

"Oh non, Monsieur Grissom, maintenant que Sara est parmi nous, elle reste là, et vu que vous nous faites le plaisir de nous rejoindre, approchez vous un peu. Comme on dit plus on est de fou, plus on ri…"

"Putain ! Qu'est ce que je fou ici ?"

Henri donna un coup de pistolet sur la tête de Jason.

"Surveille ton langage devant maman et beau papa."

"De quoi parlez-vous ? J'y comprends rien ! J'veux sortir d'ici.. Maintenant !"

"Tais-toi Jay !"

"Henri, soyez raisonnable, et laissez le partir."

Grissom se rapprocha de Sara et la plaça derrière lui. Henri et Jason se rapprochèrent de Gris et Sara.

"Vous avez aimé mes miniatures Monsieur Grissom ?... Ca m'a demandé un travail énorme, mais voir votre tête à chaque fois que vous en receviez une valait le coup… Oh faite, belle cérémonie ! Je suis désolé que votre petit secret ne soit plus aussi secret, mais je suis sure que vous vous en remettrez très bien…"

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez Henri ?"

Henri ne pu que rire à cette phrase. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

"Quelle bonne question, Monsieur Grissom. Votre femme a ruiné ma vie ! Alors j'aimerai ruiné la sienne."

Il pointa son pistolet sur Grissom. Jason profita de ce moment pour lui donner un grand coup de coude dans les cotes. Il réussit tant bien que mal a se libérer des bras de Henri, et se précipita vers la sorti de l'immeuble. Brass, qui était caché pas loin d'eux, sorti de sa cachette et vida son chargeur sur Henri.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara et Grissom ressortirent de l'immeuble et retrouvèrent Jason qui se faisait examiner par des ambulanciers.

"Tout va bien Jason ?"

"Très bien, j'aimerais juste comprendre ce qui s'est passé."

"Je me présente, Gil Grissom, et voici Sara Siddle. Nous sommes de la police scientifique."

"Sara Siddle ? Votre nom me dit quelque chose."

"J'ai été accueilli quelques temps par tes parents quand j'étais adolescente."

"Oh… alors j'ai du voir votre nom dans les papiers de maman."

"Certainement."

Sara commenca à s'éloigner.

"Miss Siddle ?"

"Oui ?"

"Maman ?"

Sara lui fit un de ses célèbres sourire mais que pouvait elle dire à un jeune de 21 ans ?

"Tu ne vas rien lui dire ?"

"Plus tard."

"Il mérite de connaitre la vérité."

"Pour l'instant il mérite de se reposer."

Sra se rapprocha de lui.

"Je viendrais te voir plus tard à l'hopital, et on pourra discuter."

Elle se tourna vers Grissom et le serra dans ses bras, sans faire attention aux nombreux yeux interrogateurs autour d'eux.

Elle ne perdrait pas de vu Jason, jamais.

THE END

Merdique cette fin, vous trouvez pas ? Moi j'suis déçue de mon histoire, mais si vous aimez, merci de me le dire, ca me remontera le moral… et j'essayerai d'écrire d'autre storinette. Si vous aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire aussi. En faite même si c'est pour me dire bonjour, n'hésitez pas !!! Reviews… (j'ai pas d'amis, j'ai besoin de soutien…lol) See ya Guys and Gals


End file.
